


Christmas x and x Presents

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Hisoka has a surprise for both of his lovers while they give each other gifts.(Before the fight at battle arena)





	Christmas x and x Presents

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday fic for all of my followers, I hope you all have a good time and are having a good time, and happy holidays to you all!

When Hisoka said that he had a surprise for Illumi amd Chrollo on Christmas it immediately put the both of then on edge, understandingly so. They had a tree set up in their home all three of them putting what ornaments and lights on it. Round golden baubles from Illumi, little book reading children and other porcelain ornaments belonging to Chrollo, and the bright pink christmas lights being Hisoka's own touch. There were a multitude of gifts underneath the tree, all wrapped beautifully (though Chrollo cheated by having one of his troupe members help him), and they were all relaxing in front of their fire place exchanging their gifts. 

"Oo, open this one first." Hisoka pulled out a tiny box from underneath the tree, handing it to Chrollo.

Was this the surprise? Chrollo eyed it ignoring how Hisoka's grin got wider knowing something he didn't, cautiously he took the small box, calculating what dangers could be in such a tiny thing. No, Hisoka always saves the best for last, and the box was pretty, a black box shimmering with golden lining. He held it away from his face as he opened it just in case and his eyebrows raised at what was inside, "How did you get these?" There sat a pair of ruby earrings inside with a golden skull biting down on each one. He took off his own setting them gently in the box to put in his new jewelry.

Hisoka smiled at how Chrollo was taken by his gift, knowing the hidden meaning behind the gift he was sure wasn't lost on his boss. Next he handed one to Illumi, "Here you go, love, thought you'd appreciate this." It was another tiny box, but with a purple that matched Illumi's aura which made him think if Chrollo's aura was a gold when he felt bloodlust. Of course Hisoka would want to imitate that.

Inside was a black choker with an emerald and gold locket attached, curiously he opened it thinking that it had small picture of Hisoka and Chrollo, but instead it had a picture of Killua smiling and laughing, but odd, it seemed like the photo was taken from far away. He looked at Hisoka in question, who shrugged, and Illumi looked back down no way Hisoka was dumb enough to threaten his baby brother, "I love it." He gave Hisoka a small peck on the cheek. 

Both of them handed Hisoka a gift they wanted him to open first settling over who's should be first with rock, paper, scissors. Illumi won, and Hisoka had a heavy gift set into his lap, "Oof, what-?" Man this thing was heavy! It had to have weighed an actual metric ton! Opening the box he pulled out a heavy intricate tea set, "Illumi, why does this weigh so much?" It was beautiful, he'd give him that, and it had a very appealing design of card suites on it.

"You've been staying inside and barely spar with me, I'm worried you're going to lose your strength." To anyone else that would have been insulting, but Hisoka knew Illumi didn't want him to get hurt during a sparring match.

"Illumi, I love this. We should mak- Oh, what's this?" There was another small little tea box inside the box, no, there was no way! He held it up with an absolute happy gleam in his eyes, "Bungee gum tea~?" He placed the tea set on the floor and pulled Illumi into a hug peppering his face with kisses, "I love it!" 

Chrollo tested to see just how heavy the tea set was nd couldn't lift the tea pot on his own, noted how strong Hisoka and Illumi are physically, "I think you'll like mine." The box was definitely sizely and Hisoka ripped up the paper in his excitement.

He couldn't believe what he saw, a box full of so many rare and expensive decks, "Ah!~! Oh you two know me all too well!" He quickly took one inspecting it, his old deck had been wearing down despite his nen keeping it sharp, one just couldn't clean blood stains easily with saliva, "I almost can't wait to use these on you~" Both could feel the bloodlust radiating off of him in waves.

"If you ever get the chance." Hisoka slid an arm behind Chrollo's back and the spider just gave him his mona lisa smile.

A sharp claw was held under Chrollo's chin, but the other was just as relaxed as if they were having tea, "I wonder just how quick that'd be." It was said darkly with a purr in his voice. Chrollo gripped between his legs knowing where this could go.

"Please wait on that. Didn't you say you had a surprise for us, Hisoka?" Oh right.

"Give me a minute to grt it set up, I'll be right back." He left them to give a gift to each other.

Illumi had gotten a set of golden pins from Chrollo, and he had given Chrollo a rare edition of Faustus. Both of them kissed each other over their gifts, but the lights went off and when they came back on there was a huge box in front of them. Music started playing.

But Hisoka's voice was singing, "I~I~ don't want a lo~t for Christmas~"

Oh no.

"The~re are just two things I ne~ed~" The top of the box came off, but nothing came out except for two white gloved hands, "I don't care about those presents, u~nderne~ath the christmas tree~" Hisoka slowly came out of the box wearing a santa clause dress that barely went down to his thighs and showed off his arms and pecks. And a red choker with a cute bow was on the side of his neck

Chrollo had a hand over his own mouth trying to stop the giggles of how extra and perfect this was. Illumi had covered his eyes but was looking through his fingers, a heavy blush on his face.

"I just _want_ ~ you for my ow~n~" He clasped his hands over his heart giving them both a pointed look, "More~! than you could ever kn~ow~" He let his hands travel lower down his body teasing them tilting his head back to tempt them, "Make my wish come tr~u~ue~" That was a too loud moan and Chrollo broke letting out a snort, but Hisoka kept this up perfectly, "All I want for Chistm~a~as~ i~i~i~s." 

Hisoka ripped the dress off showing off the red bra and a reindeer hammock on his dick that made his dick the snout, "Oh my god!" Chrollo practically barked, and Illumi could swear his face was gonna melt with how hot his face was.

"Y~o~o~ou~" 

Hisoka didn't stop dancing in time to the music kicking the box aside after grabbing a candy cane prop, and sticking it between his legs and bringing it up to lick it, Chrollo buried his own face in his hands at that, and Illumi's hair seemed to have strays out of nowhere like his emotions were bringing themselves out in his luscious locks that Hisoka didn't hesitate to run his hand through as he got closer.

\-----

They had ended up in bed together after Hisoka's little surprise gift, one of the times Illumi was too stunned to even take control of what they did, but wanted it all the same. Chrollo had Hisoka sweep him off his feet and laughed when the other made a joke about santa coming down his chimney.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to ask something different this year, I'd love to hear what you all like to do during the holidays, and if they are a hard time for you I want you to know that you're not alone, stay strong, maybe put something down here that makes you happy. -u-


End file.
